The Race OF The Acient Hersey Bars!
by tapemouth
Summary: This is a quick story written by me. Now sit back and enjoy or come to my house and beat me up. You Choose!
1. Chapter 1

Storm was in the living room watching a clock. Suddenly Rouge came in. " Why y'all watching a…" "Shhhh!" Said Storm interrupting Rouges sentence. "This clock is very fascinating." "Oooooooh." Said Rouge pretending to be impressed by the clock. " I'm so fascinated by time telling." Suddenly Cyclops raced downstairs. " I got big news!" He said. " All of us have just been invited to a big race! I'm so excited I think I'm going to explode!" Then Cyclops took of his glasses and shot a laser right out of his eye and blew up the clock. "CYCLOPS!" Yelled Storm ferociously. " You blew up this fascinating clock!" " What's the big deal? IT'S JUST A CLOCK!" yelled Cyclops. " Quiet down!" Said Nightcrawler as he poofed downstairs. " I can hear you all the way upstairs!" Then Nightcrawler poofed back upstairs.

A few weeks later…….

I will continue only if you say to continue. Got it? Good!


	2. Ready, Set, GO and read!

Chapter 2

Finally it was the day of the race!

"Uh." Said Cyclops to the announcer of the race. "You invited us to the race. You didn't tell us that we had to _race _in the race." He said looking at the cars with each of there names printed on it.

"Yeah I did." Said the announcer. "Look at the bottom of the invitation." Then Cyclops looked at the way bottom of the invitation. It was written **P.S. You must race in the race. **

"How come I didn't see that before?!" Said Cyclops.

"That is because you are an idiot." Said the announcer. "O-kay!" Said the announcer to the audience. " It's time for the big race!" The fans cheered so loud people actually went deaf.

"Now!" Said the announcer. " It is time to introduce our racers! Number one is…… Cyclops! Number two is …………Storm! Number 3 is …………Wolverine! Number 4 is ……………… Nightcrawler! Number 5 is……………… Rouge! Number 6 is…………….. Iceman! Number 7 is………….. Jean Grey! Number 8 is Colossuss! And finally Number 9 is…………. Kitty! Now let's get this race started!"

"I have one question though." Said Storm. " Can I bring a clock?"

"NO!" Said the announcer. "On your mark, get set, GO!"

Do you want me to write the rest of this story now or later? Please say now!


	3. The Elimanation of Our Icey Friend

Then the racers were off. Practicly almost as soon as they left a crowd member saw Spider-Man swinging by. So the fan picked up the nachos she was eating and threw it at him to get his attention.

SPLAAAAT! The nachos hit him right in the butt.

"Hey!" Shouted Spidey. Just then his eye caught something. He saw Iceman. So Spider-Man swung down and landed on Iceman's racecar.

"Hey what are you doing?" Said Iceman.

"I came to remind you that you have to do the errands for me very soon." Said Spidey.

"Not now!" Said Iceman. "I'm in a race!"

"I got cash." Said Spidey.

"How much?" Asked Iceman.

"Twenty bucks." Said Spider- Man.

"Deal!" Said Iceman. So he took the money. Got out of the race car. And did the errands.

"Oh! Poor Iceman." Said the announcer. "He might not make it back on time. Man I wish I had somebody to talk to."

OKIE DOKIE! That's the end the third chapter. You choose if you want me make someone else get eliminated and continue the story or do you want me to end the story and make you all curios. It's probably the first one, isn't it?


	4. Clocks shall be your downfall

After Iceman left Rogue thought she might be able to eliminate Storm by using something.

"Now what could I use to eliminate Storm?" Wondered Rogue. "Oh! I got it." She reached into her glove compartment and pulled out a miniature clock!

"Oh Storm!" Rouge yelled at storm who was ahead of her. "Look what I got!"

Storm looked back and saw that Rogue had a clock.

"Oooh! Said Storm. "Clock!" Suddenly Rogue threw the clock so hard that it landed all the way in Texas. "My clock!" She turned around and drove all the way to Texas.

"Wow." Said the announcer. " Hey wait a second couldn't she just use wind to blow back the clock? Aw she is stupid. She would have never thought of that. Well back to the race."

A/N: Now please vote who you want me to elimate next!

A: Cyclops

B: Jean

C. Kitty

D. Colossus

E. Wolverine

I won't listen to you anyway so just do this for fun!


	5. You should have married her sooner

After Storm got eliminated the announcer thought that everybody might get elminated. Then he thought about bananas. Suddenly Jean and Cyclops were tied racing right next to each other. So they began bumping each others racers until a priest showed up and pulled them over.

"Hey! What is this! We are racing!" Said Cyclops.

"Last week you said you would like to get married." A/N I'm not sure if Jean and Cyclops had already gotten married but I don't care. A/N ending.

"That was before we got invited to the race." Said Cyclops.

"Yes. But I got everything prepared." Said the priest.

"Oh fine!" Said Cyclops. "Curse you narrator!"

"Sorry bro!" Said the narrator (who is me).

"I'm gonna kill you later." Said Cyclops. "But just so you won't be waiting that long." Cyclops shot a laser out of his eye up through the sky and hit the narrator who was up above.

"Oww! That stung." The narrator said. "Just for that you are not going to make it back on time."

"Me and my big laser." Cyclops said sadly shaking his head.

"Well." Said the announcer. "There go two more."

A/N: Now join in next time as we see who gets elminat- oww! That laser still stings. Bye.


	6. Liscened to race

Chapter 6

The race was going on. The announcer was now really thinking that everybody was going to get eliminated. Then he thought more about bananas. Soon while Kitty was racing a police man showed up and pulled her over.

"Hey!" Yelled Kitty. "I'm racing!"

"I'm sorry. But you do not have a racing liscence." Said the officer.

"I didn't know you needed a liscence to race!" Said Kitty.

"Of course you do." Said the officer. "Just like you need a liscense to fly a plane and eat breakfast cereal.

"You don't need a lisence to eat breakfast cereal." Said Kitty. "If you did. Then everybody would be eating icky, icky granola bars."

"Well you get the point." Said the officer. "I'm afraid your going to the big house."

"No!" Screamed Kitty. Soon, she was handcuffed and the police officer put her in his police car and drove off.

"WHOAH!" Screamed the announcer. "Now there is only FOUR people left…. Weird."

Authors Note:

I didn't know teenagers this young could go to the big house…… oh well! See you in the next chapter!


	7. Wish ya had a different super power

Chapter 7

Soon after Kitty was eliminated, the announcer focused all of his attention on that everyone would get eliminated and (what else) bananas. Down on the field while colossus was racing photographers came up in racecars.

"What are you doing?" Asked Colossus.

"We saw your big muscles!" exclaimed one of the photographer (let's name him Bob.) "So we thought we would take pictures of your abs. Make poses for us!"

"Okay." Said Colossus. So he began making poses. Accidently. When he was making poses to make him look big the race car blew up. " I guess I shouldn't have made myself look so big." Said colossus feeling bummed.

"And there goes our fourth racer. Soon goes the third and then the second." Said the announcer.

A/N: the announcer is right for once- the next chapter will eliminate the third racer!


End file.
